Conventional techniques for characterizing electro-optic devices, particularly electro-optic modulators of the type used in digital optical communication systems, employ an opto-electronic detection subsystem having a bandwidth larger than highest modulation frequency to be measured. For characterizing a 40 Gb/s or high device, such a detection subsystem is expensive and difficult to calibrate.